Wild Child or Wicked Woman?
by coffup
Summary: [KakaOC] A wild child rushes past Kakashi and Naruto as they train one dark night. Kakashi recognizes her from a long time ago. No one knows anything of her past. Who is she and what are her ties to Itachi?
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to a story about Naruto and Co. Have fun reading and don't forget to send me a million dollars, I mean, a review. [But you could send me a million dollars =) ]

* * *

****

**Wild Child or Wicked Woman?**

****

* * *

"..." - Words

_Italics - _Thoughts

**_Italicized Bold_ - **Instinct

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own any songs featured in his story. I do, however, own my new character in here and I do own that short poem also included in here._

* * *

_Can't stop, and I can't stop_

_Gotta keep moving or I'll lose my mind_

_Oh, rockin' down the highway_

_Oh, rockin' down the highway_

_Oh, rockin' down the highway_

_Oh, rockin' down the highway_

- The Doobie Brothers; Rockin' Down The Highway

_Driving down the highway,_

_Roaring like a banshee,_

_Breaking the innocence of others,_

_Shedding tears from their mothers,_

_That's what I'm meant to do..._

_That's all I'm meant to do..._

_'Cause that's all that I know to do...._

- Me aka Nisha

* * *

There she was, driving down some random highway. Okay, so it wasn't a highway; it was more like a small paved road; a sorry excuse for a highway. But the sign had said "Highway Route Konoha" so she had taken it. It had been the first sign she'd seen in hours. She was tired, so very, very tired, but she had to keep driving. So, down that poor excuse of a highway she would go, at least, until she found somewhere decent to hang up her coat and fall asleep before she started her journey again. Which was what she needed. She had a vague recollection about the city of Konoha and hoped that she would see the city soon. Then she would go to sleep in a nice cozy bed in a tiny little hotel/motel type place. 

Seeing how she hadn't seen a speck of civilization for four hours... it didn't seem very likely that she would be getting any rest that night.

So she concentrated on the surroundings, but one can only do that for so long. Sure, the trees were spectacular; some of them had to be hundreds of years old, if not thousands. They were huge and stood tall and proud, like kings to their majestic forest and they blocked any cold winds from hitting her. And the leaves that fluttered down from them had been just enchanting when she had started to ride past them. The loose dirt at the side of the road had seemed very rustic and quaint when she had first noticed it. And the emptiness of the road had been to die for! She hadn't seen anyone in ages; there had been no one else's noisy motor to listen to nor was there any waiting in line.

But now... the trees, which had seemed so spectacular a few hours ago, were deemed frightfully eerie by her mind. They were so tall that they created weird shadows on the road ahead of her and Kami knew who could have been hiding in their branches, watching her, waiting for her to lower her guard. Then there was the fact that since there was a bloody HUGE forest next to her, there must have been tons of birds and animals around. And not the kind you saw in a Disney movie.

_Just whose big idea was it to build a road through a forest? _The second she found out, she was going to kick their ass. Or she would forget about it and move on.

The fact that the trees blocked out the wind had been nice, but now, the night was getting hot and there was no wind to cool her down. Not that there was much of her skin out in the open; her motorcycle outfit (a pair of tough leather pants that covered her boots and a leather jacket paired with matching black leather gloves) and her helmet covered her completely. The only thing out in the open of hers was her hair, which was pulled back and braided into a ponytail to keep it out of her way, but that didn't really count and her hair had fallen out of the braid already. The wind wasn't stirring and that was starting to make her uncomfortably warm.

The leaves that had fluttered elegantly down in front of her now seemed to arrogantly try to throw her off her tracks and blur her vision; twice, she had stopped, thinking that she was going to hit an animal, when really, it had just been a swirling mass of leaves on their journey to the ground.

And the ground!_ Urgh! _The leaves had mashed themselves together with the loose dirt and the light rain that had fallen a few hours ago had created some kind of weird mushy mud. It was gross and slimy and seemed to have the same consistency of vomit, though she didn't and wasn't going to test out her theory. The stupid potholes in the road were hidden by the gross slush and that caused her to slide her bike around quite a few times when she unknowingly rode through them.

At that point, she had thanked the gods for the lack of cars and other vehicles on the road. But then she came quickly to realize that maybe the lack of cars was more of a hindrance than a blessing. The lack of cars was more than slightly disconcerting.

_Why isn't there anyone else on this road? _

It was possible that the road's horrible conditions were forewarned to the townspeople and so they didn't use the road... but what about the other people, who, like herself, had seen the turnoff for Route Konoha and had taken it? Maybe she had been stupid when she had seen that turnoff. _Urgh... _maybe there had been other things written on that sign and she had just hadn't paid attention.

She checked her watch; 11:21 pm. _Urgh..._ She had to sleep, but there was nowhere around her that she felt that she would be safe. The woods did not look inviting at all. It was much safer to just keep driving, tired or not. She was not going to be a victim tonight. She had been driving for at _least_ twelve hours. Damn she was tired... she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in days. She wanted to sleep so badly. She had only slept for a few hours the day before and none the day before that. _Oh the wonders of insomnia. _She tried to keep her mind off of her fatigue by thinking random thoughts.

_La dee daa... dee daaa.... Oh, gees, that tree looks just like Itachi-kun!_

_True that, true that. I am so **not** sleepy right now, that it's funny. _

_It is so funny! Oh goodness... _

_I am alive... _

She took her time while blinking, opening slowly, shutting quickly.

_I am alive... _

Her eyes started to close.

_I am alive... _

She opened her eyes and realized that she was going to hit a tree.

_But not for long! _

Eyes widening, she jerked the bike tightly to the left and just barely kept herself from hitting a tree.

_URGH... Okay... note to self: Pay attention while driving. _

The adrenaline rush from her near death had her excited. She drove for about five minutes in silence before started to hum to herself.

_Another note to self: Map out which roads you're going to take next time. _

_Another note to self: You are tired. _

_SLEEP. _

_I can't... I can't sleep. SING A SONG. _

A random song started flowing from her lips, any bloody random song she could think of.

"_Hey, what's happening? _

_I'm feeling glad, _

_I got sunshine in a bag, _

_I'm useless, but not for long..."_ Her breath hitched.

_That was Itachi's song... _

_That it was. _

_WEIRD. That stupid cow; I wonder where he is. D'you think he misses me? _

_Maybe? I don't know; he's a weirdo. You should pull over. _

_I know, I know... but I have to stay awake. _

_I am awake..._

_I am awake..._

_I am... _

_Seeing a parking lot? _

A large parking lot zoomed into her sight. Her mind crowed with happiness; a rather obtuse and ugly building was situated at the side of the parking lot. She hoped it was a motel or something. She needed to rest, and she needed to rest badly. Not only did her butt ache from being seated on her motorcycle for so long, but so did her lower back and her shoulders from all that time she had spent hunched over. Urgh... people were not meant to balance huge, hulking machines between their legs for hours at a time.

She zoomed into the parking lot, but not before noticing some movement on the roof. There seemed to be someone up there. One of the people, she was sure that there were two, was very easy to see, the other was much harder to notice. If the first person wasn't being such a loser and flapping his or her arms about and screaming at the second person, she doubted that she would have noticed the second person and that bothered her; bothered her a lot.

She moved closer to the building, taking her machine to the wall before parking. There were some lights on around the building. They were small, placed at odd intervals, and fluorescent; they did little to light the parkade, but they were lights nonetheless. There were no other cars in the parking lot. Which was odd... very odd. The parking lot was huge; it must have been built at a time of a thriving economy or some other crap like that. She wondered why it was empty. Much to her chagrin, the building was boarded up and empty. It didn't seem to have been occupied in ages. URGH... She had found yet another thing to piss her off. She wondered if the people on the roof would know anything about a place to stay. They would, wouldn't they? She decided to give it a shot.

"EH!" she screamed, after taking off her helmet. "You up there! Can ya hear me?" She looked up at the side of the building, waiting for some kind of a reply.

"Nani?" A head popped up over the side of the building. "Who're you? How'd you get there?" asked the person. He had to be kid, no older than seventeen, tops. He had blonde hair, short and choppy; it made her laugh. His eyes were blue, like the sea and reminded her of... things. His face was relatively unscarred except for... whisker marks? No, they had to be scars on his face; three on each cheek... very unusual. His choice of clothing left something to be desired for: he wore an orange jumpsuit top.

_Urgh... orange. _Oh well, he was cute, and was that a Konoha forehead protector that he wore? Maybe he could help her out.

"I'm me. Can ya do me a favour? D'you know where the nearest hotel is?"

The boy looked over his shoulder, back at the building. She had known there was someone else with him. A silver haired male came over to the edge of the building. He wore a dark blue outfit, she couldn't really make it out; the lighting was too poor for that. His face was almost entirely hidden from view, which was odd. She felt rather naked without her helmet, but was happy that she had worn a turtleneck that day; it was rolled up and covered the lower half of her face. She wondered if they could tell that she was a girl. She saw an orange book in his hands and... realized that it was a volume Icha Icha Paradise, a dirty manga that she read every once in a while when she was bored.

Dirty thoughts ran through her head... _Ew...I've interrupted two lovers! I should be ashamed of myself. Urgh... I should leave them to their "voyeuristic" rituals. I can just imagine how they came to having sex on top of a building... _

_

* * *

_

_**Blonde-haired Ninja:** Gee, I'm bored and horny; let's do something fun tonight! -Stereotypical Girly Giggle-_

_**Silver-haired Ninja**: What a good idea!_

_**Blonde-haired Ninja:** But whatever are we to do? I am so innocent and naïve!_

_**Silver-haired Ninja:** Well, my, innocent Blonde-haired Ninja, I was just reading Icha Icha Paradise... _

_**Blonde-haired Ninja:** Oh that dirty, dirty manga! -Giggle-_

_**Silver-haired Ninja:** -Chuckle- That's right! And what a dirty, dirty manga it is! -Chuckle-_

_**Blonde-haired Ninja:** -Stereotypical Girly Giggle-_

_**Silver-haired Ninja:** Let us go make love atop a large abandoned building!_

_**Blonde-haired Ninja:** Oh, how voyeuristic!_

_**Silver-haired Ninja:** Oh, I know, I know! Quick, let us be off! We have much voyeuristic shagging to do!_

_**Blonde-haired Ninja:** -Yet more incessant stereotypical girly giggles-_

_**Silver-haired Ninja:** You do know that your giggling turns me on, right?_

_**Blond-haired Ninja: **-Stereotypical Girly Giggle- Oh my!_

_

* * *

_

_Oh, well, who am I to interfere with their dirty lovemaking? _

She waved at them and smiled through her turtleneck. "That's okay, never mind me. You two lovebirds go on doing whatever you were doing. Don't mind me!" She gave them a wave. "I just want to check my tire pressure and I'll be off!" She moved to rummage through her duffel bag that she had strapped behind her, but an indignant squeak hit her ears.

_Now why did that seem familiar?_

"I... I am not g-g-gay!" sputtered the blonde-haired youth.

_Oops, I guess I embarrassed him. _

She rubbed the back of her hand with an arm and giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you." The blonde-haired youth frowned at her while the silver-haired male (or at least, she thought it was a male, it was so hard to see in this light, or rather, lack of) stared off indifferently at his dirty manga. She wondered what part he was at.

"Just keep doing whatever you were doing, I won't tell a soul, promise!" She watched as her words hit the whisker-scarred youth. She wondered if his whiskers were really scar marks from a bad episode with shaving. Comprehension dawned on his face. He really was kind of cute.

"I'm not gay!" He turned to the silver-haired male and shoved him, causing him to fall slightly off balance.

"Naruto, I was at the good part!" he said, indignantly, dusting off his shirt, while continuing to read.

_Naruto? Ah, so he has a name. _She wondered briefly why his name was so familiar for a bit before her memories hit her. Uzumaki Naruto, the male child with the Nine Tails Fox Demon sealed within him. Urgh, she should have known that the second she had seen him. Lack of sleep was no good for her. She was totally off the ball. But... still, that was quite interesting.... She hadn't known that demons could be gay. Maybe the demon was a girl?

"She just called you gay, you pervert Kakashi!"

_Kakashi? _

Immediately bright red signs started to attack her within the confines of her mind. Hatake Kakashi; Infamous Copy Ninja of Konoha; The Man of A Thousand Jutsus; Carrier of the Sharingan; Legendary fighter; Elite Jounin; oh, the titles that he held were endless.

Information bombarded her brain, it was as if someone had hit the release button and had just let loose with everything, irrelevant or not. Good friend of Obito, now deceased; teacher of gennin wishing to become chuunin; passed only one group; Team Seven's leader, the team who he passed; owns a small pot plant with the words "Mr. Ukki" engraved into the pot; wears a mask; reads dirty mangas....

Urgh... her head hurt with all the information. One message was clear though, and it stood out in her mind's eye in bright red; a message that had come straight from the mouth of Itachi-kun himself: _If you see him... run and never look back. _

"WHAT?" Kakashi seemed to have realized that his masculinity or some other part of his male chauvinistic side had been injured. "Who called me gay?"

"She did!" said Naruto, pointing rudely at the female whose eyes were wide in shock.

_Oh, why, oh, why didn't I recognize them on sight? _See, this was why she should have taken a rest before this. Oh well... at least she knew that she was really close to Konoha.

"What makes you think I'm gay?" asked Kakashi, leaning over the edge of the building.

_Well... you're up here with another guy, in a secluded area and... _Why did he ask something like that? He was trying to get her attention off of him. She realized that he must have done a quick Kage Bunshin or something like that when she realized that he was right next to her and still on the rooftop.

"And just who are you?" he asked, tilting his head at her. "You look vaguely familiar. Perhaps we should discuss my sexuality over tea?" His hand landed on her shoulder and she tensed immediately. This little charade of his was kind of scary. She wanted to run, she needed to run. She wondered where he was trying to take her with this, but she didn't want to stick around to find out. But she was mesmerized by the touch of his hand to her shoulder; she wondered what was going on, why couldn't she move, why couldn't she breathe? Oh, Kami-sama, why couldn't she BREATHE?

"Kakashi you dumb-ass **pervert!** She called you gay! She didn't say she wanted to go out with you!" bellowed Naruto from the rooftop, effectively knocking her out of her trance.

She pulled a kunai out from inside her jacket and slammed it through the center of the double's chest; he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She jammed her helmet onto her head and yelled over her shoulder, "I've got to go! Nice meeting you! Have fun SHAGGIN'!" She stepped on the accelerator and hauled her ass out of there.

Suddenly she was aware of the creepy silence of the road. It was quiet... too quiet. She hoped that... She pushed her thoughts away and tried to concentrate on her driving. She didn't want to die; at least, not yet.

She was driving like a maniac (the only way she knew how) but now she was a possessed maniac, sure that death was on her tail, and in a way, it was. She had to find Konoha, had to find the main authority figure, had to get there before Kakashi did and ruined her chance at... at... she wasn't sure what at, but she figured he would ruin any chance of hers for anything. He was a bad man, that Kakashi, a bad man.

After looking over her shoulder a few times over the next five minutes, she felt that she had left the dangerous Copy Ninja of Konoha behind her, though she wasn't quite sure. She wondered why it had been so easy to stab him, so easy to get away. She felt uneasy now, something was gnawing at her gut; it was instinct, instinct and a bit of magic. It told her to keep going no matter what.

_Not even if I hit someone? _

_**Even then, keep going! Though, you won't hit anyone tonight so you have nothing to worry about...**_

And she believed her instinct, there was no reason not to, it had always been right before... and besides, Itachi-kun had said to listen to it, so she did. She kept at a reckless pace, pushing both herself and the motorcycle to the edge of exhaustion and beyond. She kept going at about sixty miles an hour; not as fast as she would have liked, but both she and her bike were tired and she had only so much gas left over. She thanked the gods for her low gasoline-burning engine and cursed them for making the road so long.

Her motorcycle wobbled between her legs and she shut her eyes for a second. She had to keep going, had to reach the authority figure of Konoha, the Hokage, as soon as possible. Urgh... She opened her eyes... and gasped.

In front of her, dead straight in front of her, no more than three miles, was Konoha. She had seen pictures of the city, pictures of the high walls and the guards, and the lights, oh the lights, the lights that twinkled so merrily, but no picture had readied her for the sight that was before her now. It was simply breathtaking. She couldn't believe that it was real; it was almost too perfect.

And that was when she decided that it was all genjutsu, a trick of her mind; no city could be that beautiful. She was ready to ram her bike straight through the stupid illusion when she saw him. That damned Copy Ninja was standing just outside the city gates and she was getting closer to him with every passing second. And he wasn't in very good shape... Oh no, that was an understatement. He was battered and bruised, his shirt was missing, showing that there was a large spike going in through his stomach and probably exiting his back. Dried blood caked his arms in dark dirty red/black patches, depending on the amount of clouds covering the moon, and rivulets of fresh blood marked new trails as he stood deliberately in front of her, ignoring the raging machine coming at him at sixty miles an hour.

Years ago, she would have stopped. Years ago she would have said no to her instinct and stopped to help the man. Years ago she would have vomited without mercy at the sight before her. Years ago she would have been aghast at the horror in front of her. Years ago, she never would have known that it was genjutsu being used against her. Years ago... she had been such a different person. She wondered when it had all changed. When Itachi had come into her life? Yes, probably then

She watched as the Copy Ninja stood still in front of her looking pitiful and remorseful. He just called to her inner femininity, the side of her that hated to see anyone, anything, get hurt. He called, but got no answer. That part of her had been stabbed down, stabbed down viciously and it would not rise for a long time; and if it ever did decide to give a shot at standing up again, (which she doubted, which she sincerely, sincerely doubted,) she would shoot it down.

She drove straight at Copy Ninja Kakashi of Konoha (The Man of A Thousand Jutsus) and wondered for a brief moment if he really thought that she was that stupid. She smiled when she heard the resounding **thunk **of his body being run over by her motorcycle and wondered when she had come to feel joy in others stupidity and underestimation of her. She zoomed through the genjutsu and smiled as she came out the through the genjutsu unharmed. She saw the path swerve sharply to the left. She kept going straight and went through that genjutsu as well. She had learned early that if you caught the big stuff, then you might miss out on the little stuff, so she paid careful attention to everything along her path. She wondered if the lack of many traps was just his underestimation of her abilities of if he had something else planned.

The road was getting smoother and smoother, if she was right, then she was fast approaching the city. Perhaps she could get to the Hokage before he realized that she had zoomed right past his little traps.

She could... see the walls...

She started pressing the accelerator harder, and when the bike started to cough, she sent a small wave of chakra into the engine; not too much chakra, she just wanted to give it a little kick-start, keep it going fast. She didn't do it all the time; she just did it when she needed a little help. It was her baby, that motorcycle, and she loved it. She hoped the ninja wouldn't decide to take out his anger on it when he got to her. She knew that he would get to her. She wasn't nearly as strong as he was; she knew that Itachi-kun was, but not she. She wasn't that strong. And it irked her.

She kept going and got to the giant double gates. There were guards; of course, there were always guards outside of the cities. She balanced the cycle between her legs and, fighting fatigue, she did a few quick hand seals and stuck the three guards that she could see (and the two that she couldn't) into full body binds. Then, working quickly, she threw a blast of chakra at the wooden door and made a hole. Her fatigue shone through her work and she saw that her hole in the door was large and globular. URGH...

She zoomed through the streets, headed for the centre of the city. It wasn't that hard, there was a **huge** street leading right to it. She headed straight, but her bike kept turning and twisting; she couldn't quite keep her balance.

_**Keep going...**_

_Yeah, yeah, y-y-yawn!_

She could see the palace or tower or whatever they called it, looming up ahead of her. She got as close as she could before she saw a bunch of guards doing guard duty. URGH... She got as close as she could to the entrance to the building and slammed on the brakes to her bike. Propping it up, she grabbed her duffel from behind her and started marching forward, straight towards the guards.

_If you wish to get in... act like you belong. _Itachi-kun's voice rang through her mind. There were so many things that he had taught her, so many things that she knew, so many things that haunted her. She shook herself mentally and kept going.

However, tonight wasn't her night; it never did seem to be her night. It never seemed to be her morning either.

"Halt!" said one of the chuunins in front of her. He had to be a chuunin, right?

She gave him a reproachful look through her helmet, even though he couldn't see it, before beginning her charade. "Do you want these important documents to be late on arriving to the Hokage? Those idiots at the gate have already delayed me enough! Do you want to be in trouble too?"

"No, but I need you to remove your helmet, please." Yep, this was a chuunin; no self-respecting jounin could be intimidated by a stranger, and especially a stranger who hid their face.

"Fine," she said, annoyed, "but when Hokage-sama hears about this, it's your ass that's going to fry, not mine."

She grabbed her helmet and yanked it off. The men around her gasped at what they saw.

_Damn it... I hate being pretty._

And she was pretty, there was no egotism in her statement, it was merely the truth. Her hair was pulled back, and she had an intense bout of Helmet Hair (one of the worst worst-case-hair-scenarios for females) but she was still very attractive. She pulled her turtleneck down before the guard asked her to. Her lips were pink, bright pink, all that blood rushing to her head had helped with that. Her fatigue caused her eyes to be lowered, seemingly seductively, but in all actuality: she just wanted to go to sleep... really, really badly. Her eyes themselves were dark green orbs, swirling with a multitude of shades; they were able to see this because of the excellent lighting around the Hokage's facility. Her hair was a deep brown and, when open, fell halfway down her back in smooth waves. She could just imagine what they were thinking about her complexion, probably some dumb crap about it being as smooth as porcelain but as white as china or something weird and poetic like that. It creeped her out, really, it just really creeped her out to have her face compared to dishes.

_Stupid beauty. _

Itachi's voice, unbidden, as always, started to sound between her ears. "_Boon because it makes men look at you and want you for themselves and a curse because it does."_

"_Damn straight old man," she had said, as she always did to him. "Damn straight."_

_He had circled her, circled her and then spun her in a circle. "So what are you to me?" His red Sharingan eyes searched hers, looking deep into them as though he could see the answer within their vibrant depths. "Are you my boon or my curse?"_

"_Can't I be both?"_

_URGH... _She was losing her concentration. She must have been way more tired than she had thought she had been if she was already having flashbacks about Itachi.

"May I go now?" she asked, snapping the drooling idiots in front of her out of their reveries. Honestly, she didn't think she was _that_ good-looking. Gees, what was wrong with people?

She stormed into the building; she knew her way around, she didn't need a guide. She knew the layout of the building as well as she knew the back of her hand. Itachi-kun had made her memorize countless things and layouts of all the facilities of the heads of the cities and countries had been some of the numerous things she had memorized for him.

She waltzed up and down numerous staircases before arriving at the Hokage's office. She ignored the female screaming at her that the Hokage was busy with a meeting even as she felt the female's sharp nails pierce her skin. She just kicked her in the knees and made her fall down. Damn it, she felt like lying down. Life wasn't fair.

She burst through the door and wondered why the Hokage would be in a meeting at 12:00 in the morning. Then she realized who the Hokage could have been in a meeting with. She wished she had had more sleep the night before.

Before she could run back out the door, she caught sight of the Hokage sitting in front of her, her face a mask of surprise. _Gees, there's someone who's definitely using an illusion jutsu to look younger. Either that or she stole that immortality crap from Orochimaru._

She threw her bag and helmet to the floor and put her hands in the air just as Kakashi came by and threw himself at her. He grabbed her around the waist and held her wrists above her head so that she was standing in front of the Hokage.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hokage-sama," she said. "I would bow, but I'm being held up at the moment."

Tsunade gave the female in front of her a weird look. "Ah... so you are the female who questioned Kakashi's sexuality. I've been wondering about it too." She looked to Kakashi. "So... what are you? Gay?"

Kakashi's one eyeball stared at the Hokage in disbelief. Then he puffed himself up and said, "I, Tsunade-sama, am one hundred percent straight."

The female he was holding broke in with her sleepy voice, adding to the conversation, "Didn't look like that tonight."

"EH? What do you mean it didn't look like it?" he twirled the female in front of him so that she was facing him. His eye was narrowed and he seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Well..." she began. "It seems more than a wee bit fruity when you see two males on the top of a dark and desolate building standing rather close to each other while one of them is reading a manga full of porn in a secluded area while no one else is around in the middle of the night." She gave him an odd look and then surprised them all, including herself. She bounced up on the balls of her feet and somehow twisted out of Kakashi's grip. She jumped up and, using Kakashi's chest as a springboard, landed somewhere in front of a chair that was sitting in front of Tsunade.

She bowed as low as the desk in front of her would allow. "Ohayo gozaimasu, again, Hokage-sama," she said. "I am really, really tired." The Hokage started to say something, but the stranger raised her hand. "I am a refugee, I need your help... I'd let you ask any questions you want, but I have to sleep now." Her head fell to her chest as she stood in there, but then came back up, her eyes closed, and her right arm came up as well. "My name is Jiya."

And with that proclamation, she then fell promptly and neatly into the seat behind her, her head lolling about the way a doll's head with a neck of string would.

* * *

Meh... the end. =) Review if you want more chapters... =) 


	2. Chapter Two

**Reviews **

**Jen: **Here's.... _"MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE."_ I love Kakashi too. I hope he comes to life and takes me away to be his happily wedded wife who he will love for all of his life until he dies, which won't happen because we're going to find the fountain of youth and smart and live forever in each other's company while everyone else dies. I also hope that I stop letting my imagination run away from me. I also hope that I stop all my delusional fantasies soon.

**Malitia: **Woot, I'm glad that you like it. That fact makes me smile. And I'm also super duper glad that you think that I should write some more. ; I was sure that I'd get a bunch of people telling me to put my hands away and stop writing crap. X.X But I guess not.

**xkiroxshinobix:** Weird? How was the ending weird? Tell me so that I can make it so that it doesn't happen again. Unless if it was a good weird... if it was a good weird, then... well... I'll keep it that way. I actually thought that the ending was really rushed. X.X I should have played it out more. Oh well.

**lanfear30:** Here for you as well, _"more, more, more!"_ Hey... isn't Lanfear the name of that leader of the Black Ajah in the Wheel of Time series? She is, isn't she? -wonders- I think she is... I wish I owned the books; if I did, I could check... and read them over and over again to my content. I've only gone up to like... the seventh... O.o What am I doing? I don't even know if you read the bloody book and here I am harping on and on about it. Psh, I am such a loser.

**XoXSilverDragonXoX:** Yep, yep, yep. I'd just like to take this small bit of cyberspace to thank you for reviewing me. ) So glad that you did, I have like, mad love for your story. And yes, there is a definite lack of KakashiOC fics and that fact ticks me off like there is no tomorrow. I have to be happy with KakaSaku, which isn't as good, but will do for me. So... _"Who is this mysterious 'Jiya'? _She's the main character. LOL. I'm so mean. Read on and maybe you'll find out. In fact, I think you will find out. Gomen nasai so much for reviewing.

* * *

**Wild Child**

****

"..." - Words

_Italics - _Thoughts/Flashbacks

**_Italicized Bold_ - **Instinct

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own any songs featured in his story. I do, however, own my new character in here and I do own that short poem also included in here.

**ALERT: **Un-beta-ed as always.

* * *

Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

- Linkin Park; Breaking the Habit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Information bombards my brain

Can I be normal again,

Or shall I slowly go insane,

Screaming out, quietly, in vain?

- mE a.k.a Nisha

* * *

"Mm...." Moaned Jiya to herself. 

Kami, she felt sore. Not that she didn't expect to be sore, but still, she was sore. And her arm _hurt..._ like a bitch! Her ears rang and her head thudded. It sounded and felt as if a whole herd of horses were trampling over her temples. The noises slowed though, as they always did and eventually, they were drowned out by the silence of her semi-even breathing.

She opened her eyes. She was in a hospital room, lying on a bed and she wasn't wearing her clothes. No, she wasn't naked... she was wearing one of those gross almost-plastic-and-yet-almost-cloth gowns that all hospitals around the world made their patients wear. Oh, sure, sometimes the gowns were greener than they were blue, or more cloth than plastic, but that didn't change the fact that when you walked around, people could see your undergarments; they could always, always see your undergarments.

But, fortunately for her derriere, she was lying down. And her mind was throwing out information to her about the ceiling.

_White, off-white, thousands of variations in the color; _

_Small brown splotch in upper right hand corner of vision; can and may be splotch of blood; consistency is similar to that of blood; however, it may be chocolate syrup;_

_Ceiling tiles; large, grout lined;_

_Lights; bright, fluorescent; probably from a hardware store; 40 watts or less; fluorescent lights use less wattage than incandescent lighting due to—;_

All those thoughts and more were swirling about in her brain; all at the same time and confounding her senses. Her sense of smell decided to kick in right about there, same as her sense of hearing.

_Blood, old blood, new blood, fresh blood, dried blood;_

_Disinfectant; cheap brand, good brand; too much hydrochloric acid to be good for the environment;_

_Someone else in the room; they're breathing, they're alive, not that far away; heart thumping at a natural rate;_

She shut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Oh, hey, she was wearing a breathing mask; a breathing mask that was shooting pure oxygen at her. She sucked it in greedily.

Even with her eyes closed, information bombarded her. She was such an idiot! She hadn't stuck a shield up before she fell asleep. And now what was happening? Just what was expected to happen.

She tried to keep her breathing calm as her brain started to slowly overload. She breathed through her mouth; slowly, trying to even out her breathing so that her watcher wouldn't get suspicious and also to lessen the amount of smells hitting her nose. She didn't dare take a look at her watcher now; just looking at the ceiling had exhausted her senses.

Her right arm trailed across her body to her left arm, which happened to be the source of some of her uncomfortable-ness at the moment. She groped around and felt a bump on her skin; a bump that led away from her with a plastic tail. _Kami-sama... they stuck a needle in me._ She grit her teeth and yanked the offending object out of her flesh. It prickled and she knew she had drawn blood with her not-so-gentle removal of the offending needle.

She rubbed the flesh of her arm and then started to bring her arms together; it was time to seal off her mind. It wasn't that hard, all she had to do was a simple jutsu; okay, a not-quite-so-simple-jutsu, but it was easy to her. She put both of her hands in front of her, eyes still closed. She interlaced her fingers but allowed her thumbs to press against each other so that they were parallel to each other and her body. She continued to lie on her back; hoping that the human in the room with her wouldn't start to talk to her or anything like that; the next part of this was tricky. The next part was the part that might kill her.

She started to move her index fingers along each other until they were bent and slightly perpendicular to her thumbs. They almost made a heart shape when you looked at it closely and squinted your eyes. But Jiya never looked at it closely nor did she make a move to open her eyes; opening her eyes would probably kill her.

She started to raise the two fingers, slowly, very slowly. She had to make them perfectly straight and parallel to her thumbs for her mind to stop throwing information at her. The tips of her fingers were going white because she was pressing them so hard. It was hard for her to control her chakra. If she moved her fingers apart by a fraction of an inch... she didn't want to think about it. It wasn't going to happen though; Itachi had shown her how to keep her mind focused. But never before had she been in this bad a situation; never before had she gone three nights without sleep without blocking her mind off; never before had she gone to sleep without blocking out her thoughts; never before had she forgotten to block out her thoughts since the incident... since the incident...

_**You're going to hit some trouble... it's in the stars... keep you head level. **_

_What? Trouble, I don't want trouble. Why does trouble always come to me? It's not like I call it to me. _

_**Don't you?**_

She sighed inwardly. _Stop trying to confuse me._

She focused her mind on her fingers. She was so close to having them parallel each other. She was going to have a physical shield come up first, to try to take care of her; when she was putting up the mental shield, she was very vulnerable. She patiently pressed her fingers slowly together.

Kakashi continued to look at his book, Icha Icha Paradise; he was getting to a good part. The bright orange book was dog-eared and worn; a sure sign that it had been read over many times. Miyomi was about to get it on with Kaiba. _Oh, how sweet life is...._ He was about to flip the page when he noticed that the female in the bed next to him was awake.

It had only been twelve hours; both he and Tsunade had expected her to sleep for much longer than that. That girl was just full of surprises. He flipped the page; he'd wait a while before telling Tsunade-sama that she was awake. He wanted to know just what the girl was going to do.

He watched her carefully as she sucked in deeply from the mask on her face. He kept his face impassive in case she chanced a look at him, but she didn't, so he continued to watch her rip the IV line from her wrist. He really should say something to her... he wondered briefly if she knew that he was in there.

He turned his attention to his book for a moment and indulged in a particularly filthy scene for a minute; there was no need to pay attention to the girl. Oh ho, ho, how he loved this book.

He glanced up at Jiya and fixed his one visible eye on her hands, rather confused... What the fuck was she doing? She seemed to be... doing a jutsu? What? No way, that wasn't possible; she barely had enough strength or chakra to sit up, let alone do a jutsu. He watched as her hands moved slowly, deliberately. She _was_ doing a jutsu, but not any jutsu that he had ever heard of or knew of, and he knew a lot.

He turned the page and continued to keep his gaze locked on her hands. He should have gotten Tsunade-sama a while ago. Oh well, better late than never. He decided to copy her jutsu; it would be just another one that he could add to his collection. But before he could put down his book or even lift up his forehead protector, a large blast of chakra surrounded the girl.

_Energy shield. _

That wasn't right, she hadn't done the right jutsu for a physical shield of any kind. Or at least, not any kind that he knew of.

Power surge, she could feel it all around her, protecting her as she brought her fingers closer and closer together, she was so close to—

Kakashi jumped onto the bed in a single leap, shooting through her shield with a rather complex jutsu. His one visible eye was wide. "What are you doing?" he asked, quizzically, tilting his head at her, crouching carefully in front of her, making sure not to squish one of her legs beneath this feet.

_Oh holy mother of hell...._

Her eyes shot open. "Mou?" came out a creaky rasp from her throat. Her fingers splayed open haphazardly. She gave him an equally quizzical look for a second before having it immediately dissipate into a look of intense pain. She shut her eyes as quickly as she could, but the damage was already done. She howled in pain as everything starting rushing in at her.

_Hatake Kakashi; Infamous Copy Ninja of Konoha; Legendary fighter; Carrier of the Sharingan; The Man of A Thousand Jutsus; Elite Jounin; _

_Fluorescent lighting; much more economical than incandescent; costs more, lasts longer; better buy; at least 40 watts in here;_

_Kakashi's clothing; fibres: rich, Fire Country cotton; stitching done quite well; customary Jounin shirt; infamous mask; never taken off: imported Mist Country cotton;_

_Door; brown; wooden; Fire Country best timber; all natural; forests found throughout the land;_

_Paint; walls: white, off-white;_

She sat up, overwhelmed by all the information and doubled over, her head reaching her knees. She slammed her palms over her eyes and tried to squish them back into her head. Oh, how they hurt, how they hurt, how they **HURT.**

She gurgled out blood; the roof of her mouth was bleeding. Her vision blurred, went black, cleared, blurred again, and then went red as smells, noises, tastes, and feelings slammed through her body, through her mind, through her soul.

_Oh, blood; red blood, dry blood, wet blood, fresh blood; white blood cells; iron, haemoglobin; child's blood, old men's blood, senior's blood, pregnant blood; red, red, red, dark red, black; slick, slippery, pools of blood;_

_Disinfectant; cheap; brand names; bleach; lemon, citrus; baking soda; cleanser; soap; du savon; bottles, cans;_

_Flowers; dead flowers, live flowers, old flowers, young flowers; daffodils, roses, hyacinths; essence of lemon, essence of jasmine;_

_Itchy cloth, soft cloth; rich, 200-thread count; normal 180-thread count; Fire Country Cotton; Plastic cloth; plastic-y cloth;_

_Breathing; struggling breathing; sleeping breathing; crying breathing; tense breathing; relaxed breathing; sedated breathing; hyperventilation;_

_Footsteps; women, doctors, men, nurses, patients, visitors; limping; wheelchairs; stretchers; trolleys; machines;_

_Muffled voices; "Are they treating you okay?" – "Do they give you enough..." – "Doctor, is she going to be okay?" – "My baby! Somebody help!" – "Paging Doctor Miroku to Room 311" – "Scalpel" – "It's cancer. I'm so sorry, there's nothing we can do." – "It's a girl!" – "She looks just like her daddy!"_

_Machines; beeping, counting, clicking, whirring, clanking, spinning, beeping, beeping, beeping; BEEP, BEEP, BEEP;_

Kakashi wondered what the hell was going on. Jiya was just bent over, her breathing shallow and laboured, her hands gripping the blankets that covered her. He put a hand to her forehead; she wasn't warm...

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Jiya?"

Jiya wondered why the idiot had spoken. Now ever more information than before was splurging around in her brain, causing it to pulse slightly; the cut in her mouth opened even more as her brain tried to retain a normal size.

_Fire Country accent; male; Kakashi; reader of dirty mangas; former teacher of Team Seven; long time resident of Fire Country; has many dialects under his belt; awesome ability to understand new languages; highly educated;_

Blood continued to pool in her mouth. She forced her thoughts out of her mind and let go of the blanket. She threw her hands together so hard that it hurt. She began the jutsu once more, deciding not to take it slow and steady for fear of losing her mind to a whirlwind of incoherent thoughts. Her fingers slammed together and immediately she felt at peace as her mind shield swept into place.

She let out a sigh of relief and her blood spilt past her lips into the oxygen mask that was pressed against her face. She pulled the mask away from her face and down to her neck as blood fell to the blanket that she was looking down upon.

Kakashi took one look at the blood and realized that he had definitely waited too long to inform Tsunade-sama about Jiya's awakening. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiya looked up when she felt and heard the older Jounin 'POOF' away. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Great... now she had blood on her face as well as on her arms. And she had stained the hospital bed sheets. She sighed and leaned back, lying down yet again. Blood never came out. She rubbed at her temples absently. Even if you did stuff it in cold water... those stupid machines could tell if it was there, if it had ever been there; those stupid light machines. She began to open her eyes but thought better of it and shut them. She felt her warm blood slide down her neck.

Her tongue ran over the cut in her mouth and she swallowed involuntarily; swallowed her own blood.

_Oh, yum, blood. _

She sat up and spat the red liquid out onto the sheets again. She hunched over and pressed her palms into her eyes as she massaged her temples with her fingers. Her tongue ran over the cut again; she was delighted to see that although it was rather long, it wasn't very deep at all. She let the blood pool around her lower teeth before letting it drip over her lips and slide down her chin only to drip down her chin down to her neck and over the oxygen mask that hung around her like an oversized choker.

She needed something to clean her cut... and something to cool it. Water? Water and ice? Or better yet, just a large lump of ice to suck on? That way she wouldn't have to talk about anything. It was already clotting... but still. She ran her saliva over it and swallowed more blood. It didn't really taste that bad; it never really did.

Twin 'POOF' noises interrupted her thoughts. She lifted her head and took in the sight of the Leaf's Hokage and that annoyingly evil Hatake Kakashi. The former was looking the blood on her lips with distaste while the latter leaned against a wall by the door reading a familiar orange book. Hey... wasn't that Icha Icha Paradise?

Tsunade's hand reached out for her forehead and Jiya jerked back involuntarily. She looked to the ground.

_Stupid, stupid, she's trying to HELP. _

"Sorry," she mumbled to the Hokage as the Hokage's nimble fingers pressed against her forehead.

"It's all right." The Hokage stopped. "She doesn't have a fever," she said to Kakashi.

"I could have told you that," said Jiya, instantly regretting her words as the Hokage's eyebrows rose up. "I mean... I don't feel sick." Jiya swallowed more blood.

"Where'd the blood come from?" asked Tsunade.

Jiya gave her a confused look. "My arm?" she asked.

Tsunade gave her a dark look. "If your arm is bleeding, why is there blood on your lips?"

"Because... I'm a vampire." Tsunade continued to gaze at her. Jiya held up her arm. "See, I was bleeding, and I was thirsty and TA DA! I fixed both problems!"

Tsunade looked at Jiya's arm, clearly exasperated. "Why did you take that out?" She hurried herself to the task of replacing the needle back into Jiya's arm.

"It bothered me?" Jiya asked again. Damn it, she was feeling woozy. What the hell was going on? Why on earth was she saying the first things that hit her mind? Oh... sedatives.... They probably hit her up with something to make her sleep for a while... and now she was feeling the side affects: a loose mouth and stupid thought processing.

Tsunade reached for a trolley behind her, a trolley that Jiya hadn't even noticed before, and pulled out a white terry cloth. She wiped at Jiya's arm and then at her mouth and neck. Deftly, she removed the oxygen mask and replaced with a new one. She made sure the new one fit snugly in place and moved the elastic band around Jiya's head.

Jiya's lips chose that time to open and the blood from her cut slipped past her lips again and sputtered out onto the inside of the mask. The Hokage gave her a very dirty look; a look which Jiya tried to ignore by looking around the room.

The Hokage yanked her chin so that Jiya was facing her and ripped off the mask. She wiped away Jiya's blood and held the bloody cloth under her lip. "Spit," said Hokage. Jiya spat out blood and spittle onto the cloth that was now coloured a deep crimson red.

"Open," ordered the Hokage again, as she turned around, retrieving yet another item from the trolley behind her. Obligingly, Jiya opened her mouth, averting her eyes to her hands.

"Stick out your tongue and say 'Ah!'"

"AH!" responded Jiya as a large Popsicle stick (hopefully unused) was used to press her tongue down. The Hokage had a quick look around her mouth with a flashlight and then removed the stick and flashlight from Jiya's mouth before placing both her hands on her hips. "Just how did you get that cut?"

"Tongue ring." The lie slid smoothly from her lips before she realized just how stupid it was. The Hokage had just looked in her mouth! "It scratches the surface every once in a while."

"And just where was that tongue ring when I was looking in your mouth?"

"Uh..." Jiya's rather confused mind grappled for an answer. "It's invisible."

Tsunade-sama gave the girl in front of her a withering look. "Are you trying to be smart with me, girl, or are you just a pathological liar?"

"Can't I be both?" Jiya shot the Hokage a look of disgust, as if it had been the Hokage who had just uttered those rather rude words. "My behaviour at the moment is **not** my fault; it's those damned sedatives you gave me. They're screwing over my thought process." Jiya gave her head a shake and spat blood out onto her lap.

"How do you know we gave you sedatives?"

"I'd have to be a pretty stupid shinobi to not know when I'm drugged or not." Jiya felt her blood begin to pool in her mouth again. "Can I have a glass of water? Or better yet, a glass of ice water?"

Tsunade smoothed back the girl's hair from her face. The Hokage had pulled it back when she had treated her, but stray strands still fell about her face. "How about a glass of ice chips? And some new sheets?"

"Even better," answered Jiya.

"Good," said Tsunade. "I'll just go get them." She pressed her hands to the girl's shoulders and made Jiya lie down. "You just stay here and talk to Kakashi while I get some things."

Jiya nodded and shut her eyes when she heard the Hokage's telltale 'POOF' of disappearance. She was in no mood to talk anymore. She was as tired as hell. That stupid conversation, which her mind had screwed over for her, had not made her spirits rise in the least.

The request for water was not really because she wanted to wash away the blood in her mouth; she knew that if she drank enough water, she would get rid of much of the side affects of the sedative. Already she could feel it flushing away through her system as she swallowed more and more spit and blood, but she would feel much better when she didn't go around spitting random answers to anyone that asked.

"You like drinking blood?"

She had forgotten about that old man in there with her. Oh god... the Hokage had left her with him? With _HIM?_ What the fuck? Oi. She had the intense urge to jump out a window. Unfortunately for her,there didn't seem to be a window in the room. There was only the door.

And that goddamned Kakashi was leaning right next to it.

She decided to answer his question so that she could buy some time for thinking about an escape plan.

"I'm a vampire." She crossed her arms behind her head and continued to feign tiredness.

"You said so already," came back his monotonous reply.

"So why did you ask?" She growled inwardly; he perturbed her. That bastard. How dare he speak to her. If her Itachi-kun ever...

"I asked if you liked drinking blood, not if you drank it."

Weirdo. "It depends."

"On?" He was still looking at his manga, she was sure of that.

"The situation."

He turned a page. "What kind of situation makes you like drinking blood?"

"The kind you're reading about right now."

And evil laugh made its way through her head. That statement had sure stopped him dead in his tracks. He coughed, seemingly to clear his throat, but she thought that he was just flustered. Which he clearly was. Damned sedatives... she had thought that they had diluted by now. Guess she really did need that glass of ice chips.

The Hokage chose that moment to come into the room holding a glass of ice chips in one of her hands and a jug of even more ice chips in the other, saving them both from an awkward silence that had been sure to follow after Jiya's last response; the Hokage had an impeccable sense of timing. Behind came attendants, or rather, spare chuunin that had been roused from their duties to bring in a desk and some chairs or something like that.

Jiya sat up and took the glass of ice chips from the Hokage gratefully. She sucked the ice into her mouth and ran the ice chips over cut for a little while before cramming the glass's entire contents down her throat. Immediately, she felt her brain freeze.

_Gees... that was smart. _

She screwed her face up and brought her hands up to her face, and still holding her glass, pressed her palms to her eyes for the umpteenth time. She could hear furniture moving around and felt the bed being rolled about as well.

"Are you okay?" The Hokage's voice broke through her inner ranting of the horrors of ice and brain freeze. She pulled away Jiya's thin bloodstained blanket and tucked her in with a new white one. Jiya neither knew nor cared of what was going to happen to her old blanket; she did, however, wish that it was cleaned well.

"Brain freeze," was Jiya's answer. She removed her hands from her eyes with a sigh and placed them in her lap. She was fully sitting up now, legs crossed neatly. She lifted her head, opened her eyes, shut them and shook her head carefully. The sedatives seemed to have worn off.

She looked to Tsunade. "More?" she asked, holding out her glass to the Hokage who was still standing to her left, jug of ice still in hand. The Hokage filled her cup once more and walked around the newly arrived desk.

As she drank her ice chips, Jiya took the time to re-evaluate the formation of furniture in the room. The bed had been rolled closer to the centre of the room and a desk had been placed next to it. The desk was level to her bed, so all she had to do was roll over to slide onto it... which wasn't _exactly _something she was planning on doing anytime soon, but it was nice to know that she could if she wanted to. However, the pitcher of ice chips was resting right by her head, as was a large black duffel bag; h_er _black duffel bag to be exact.

Directly across from her was the Hokage, who was leafing through one of several files aimlessly.

_Oh yippee... they have a file or two all about me? I'm so honoured. _

By her feet, at the end of the desk was that damned Kakashi sex-porn-reading-maniac. He was still reading his manga and was still managing to bother her. If he had been anyone else, any random person, she probably wouldn't have cared. But this was Kakashi she was thinking about, and it was Kakashi who was sitting by her feet and it was Kakashi who was calmly unnerving her.

Why?

Itachi was not stupid. In fact, he was the exact opposite of stupid. He had trained Jiya well, nurtured her well, made and moulded her into what she was now. And it was Itachi who told her what to be wary of; what was too hard for her to conquer; what was above her limits; he informed her of her weaknesses and of who was much too strong for her to take on. And just who was one of these people?

Hatake Kakashi.

It was no wonder that all the while she was sipping her ice chips that she was actually thinking of a way to get the hell out of that room in case the Hokage decided to leave again. Every time she saw the damned man, the urge to run the four hundred metre dash in under a minute came to her legs. But as long as the Hokage was in there, she would be okay. She hoped.

Jiya finished her glass of ice chips and felt the sedative flush completely from her system. Ah, training with Itachi always seemed futile and useless at times, but you never knew when certain tricks could be useful.

She lay down again, facing away from the Hokage and threw her glass onto the surface of the desk by her side and listened to the resounding clatter with satisfaction. She swung her head to the Hokage and locked eyes with her.

"So what's next?" she asked, genuinely wondering, though not about to show it for all the money on earth. "Are you going to quote your little at me?" Jiya smiled at the Hokage. It was an odd smile, and like many others that she smiled, it didn't reach her eyes. She looked to a ceiling corner to her left and held her needled arm in the air so that she could play with the translucent ropes of plastic that were full of red and yellow solutions. "I'm rather flattered that you have a file on me." She put her arm down and turned back to the Hokage, giving her a real smile this time. "I really am."

The Hokage gave her a withering look and sighed a little. "As a matter of fact, I am going to quote this file at you. And I want you to tell me anything that needs to be corrected or changed. The information in this file has to be up to date and correct."

Jiya gave her a look. "How do you know I'm not going to lie?"

"Interesting that you should bring that up," broke in Kakashi, still looking at his dirty manga. He flipped a page and cleared his throat. "Hyuuga Hinata is in the room next door. She's using Byakuugan right now. If you lie anywhere in your story, we'll know."

Jiya snorted and directed her voice to the ceiling. "That's bullshit. Hinata-san's probably at home sleeping or what not. Bring her in here and have her watch me if it's so important. I don't mind."

Kakashi continued Tsunade gave her another look, one that was unreadable. "We're not willing to bring in another person until we have a better knowledge of you and of your whereabouts in the past. You're under armed guard, just so you know. For your protection _and_ ours"

"Why so many precautions for such a tiny little girl like me?" She smiled at the Hokage again. "I mean, I'm just a little, old refugee. Surely you don't put all the people filing for refugee status under _armed_ guard, now do you?"

"You're a special case."

"How so?"

Tsunade flipped open one of her folders. Jiya began to pay close attention; she had no idea how close to the truth they were and she was unwilling to let them know everything.

"Let's begin," intoned the Hokage in a rather sharp tone of voice. Immediately Jiya felt a surge of chakra coming from the vicinity behind the Hokage; immediately her head snapped up in that direction, her eyes again hitting the Hokage's.

"So you weren't bullshitting about the Hyuuga," Jiya remarked. "I apologize for accusing you of lying." It never hurt to get on your enemy's good side.

"The Hokage doesn't bullshit," interjected Kakashi once more, still going through his manga.

Both the Hokage and Jiya decided to ignore that comment and the Hokage went on with her little speech. "Twelve years ago the matron of a well established orphanage was brutally murdered." The Hokage's lips were pinched tightly. Obviously she had known the woman before her death. Jiya wondered how well she had known her.

"On that same day, one of the orphans of that orphanage was reported missing. Said orphan was reported by several eyewitnesses to have been seen within the company of Uchiha Itachi, a known member of the Akatsuki. That orphan went by the name of Jiya.

"Several investigations went into the whereabouts of the murderer of the matron, who went by the oh so original name of Matron. However, all investigations came up cold. Several investigations were also held about the whereabouts about the orphan who disappeared. All investigations came up cold."

The Hokage shut her first file. "Does that sound about right to you?" she asked quietly.

"Just about," answered Jiya nonchalantly.

The Hokage's lips twitched. She opened her second file and began to read again, this time keeping her eyes on Jiya's face.

"Name: Jiya; Surname, Unknown." She looked to Jiya on verification on that bit of information.

"I'm just plain old Jiya. Jiya, Jiya, Jiya. JEE-YAH!" She smiled and stretched her hand with the IV line in it over to the desk. She put her hand into the pitcher of ice and pulled out a few chips that she promptly placed in her mouth. "Don't mind me," she said, chewing slowly. "I'm just thirsty."

The Hokage's lips pinched again before she spoke. "Entered orphan asylum at age of three months."

"That's what they told me."

"Just correct me, okay?"

"Sure thing, boss."

The Hokage gave her a look.

"Hokage."

The Hokage again continued to read. "Disappeared on the day of Matron's disappearance at the age of seven after successfully completing ninja academy. Graduated with honours at the top of her class.

"Several eyewitness accounts were taken in; all reported her having been with Uchiha Itachi. One eyewitness's account stated: 'They were chatting away like old friends. I shudder to think of what lies he could possibly be telling her to disillusion her that way. May Kami have mercy on her soul.'"

Jiya snorted inwardly; that pathetic attempt at trying to play with her emotions was just that: pathetic. Thank Kami that Itachi had warned her of other people's lies.

'May Kami have mercy on her soul.' She snorted inwardly again. May Kami have mercy on every human's soul who did not know the power that was her Itachi-kun. May Kami have mercy on every human's soul who did not like her Itachi-kun. May Kami have mercy on every human's soul that did not acknowledge her Itachi-kun as the best.

May Kami – **oh what the bloody _fuck_ was she thinking?** May Kami scour the earth of all the bitches who didn't care about her Itachi-kun. May Kami have no mercy when it came to dealing with the losers who did not love her Itachi-kun.

"Several investigations were held to find the girl in the following year. Itachi was tracked around Fire Country and through Wave Country until he finally disappeared. However, at all sightings, Itachi was without the girl. Whenever Itachi was seen near Konoha, the girl was not with him. She was presumed dead until last night at which time her death certificate was found to be null and void."

The Hokage caught her eye. "Fill in the blanks."

"What blanks?" asked Jiya innocently. "Seems like you've got a pretty good idea of what happened."

"What is _your_ story on what happened?"

_**Don't tell them what you did to her. Move it to the back of your brain. Don't you dare tell them what you did to her; what he made you do to her.**_

"My story?" Jiya paused and turned onto her back so that she was looking up at the ceiling. "My story is short and simple..."

* * *

_A child's voice rang out through the warm air of the afternoon, disturbing the leaves of the trees she was perched in._

_"Damn straight, damn straight, damn straight, damn straight!_

_I'm a ninja, a straight up N!_

_The ninja life ain't all for men!_

_Killing people by day_

_Hunting missing-nins by night!_

_Damn the—"_

_Eyes wide the girl stopped singing and stumbled to the ground, landing crouched on her two feet and one fist, a hand to her kunai and her eyes wide. "Who's there?" she called out._

_"Nobody."_

_The girl straightened up, a frown marring the innocence of her features. "Hey, butthead, there has to be somebody there if you answered." She walked around in a circle. "Where are you? Who are you?"_

_A shadowy figure emerged from the bushes in front of her. "I'm me," came the voice again._

_"Oi, old man, I know that. I'm me too."_

_"Really?" The man's voice sounded surprised. She still couldn't see him that well. She moved her newly acquired forehead-protector around on her forehead a bit. His voice rang out again, quiet and slow; the voice of an educated man. "Then we're the same."_

_She gave him a withering look. "Are you making fun of me?"_

_"Me? Make fun of you? Why would I do that?" He sounded like he was laughing... or smiling... or something like that._

_"Because everyone else makes fun of me." She paused. "Don't laugh at me," she said, frowning._

_"I'm not," he replied._

_"Step out into the light so I can see you, old man," she said, suddenly realizing just how odd it was to talk to a person enclosed in darkness while she was swathed with light. It was an unfair advantage on his part._

_"No, you step into the darkness, then we'll be equal."_

_His reasoning confused her, but she obliged him. She walked over to the darkness and smiled at the figure in front of her. "You're not that old," she remarked, taking in the man's size. In fact, he wasn't really a man... he was more like a teenager, or something like that. She giggled, "Heh, you're pretty." Then she frowned, "Hey, your hair is longer than mine!"_

_The tall male smiled down at her; a slow smile, a calculated smile, but a smile nonetheless. "You amuse me little one."_

_"You amuse me too, old man. And don't call me little one! I have a name."_

_"Which you haven't informed me of."_

_"Oh... Oh, I'm Jiya!" she exclaimed, thrusting out a small, podgy hand to him. She yanked it back before he could reach out. "Sorry," she said, putting her hand to her side and lowering her gaze._

_"What for? Am I not worthy to shake your hand?"_

_"What?" she looked up confused. "Of course you're worthy; it's me who's not worthy to shake your hand."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"I don't know. Nobody else will shake my hand."_

_"Nobody?"_

_"Nobody. Everyone is a mean butthead to me."_

_She sensed the male in front of her move and was ready to react but was very puzzled when he reached for her hand and shook it. "My name is Itachi."_

_"Itachi?" She looked at his hand, which was still holding hers._

_"Yes, Itachi."_

_"Are you going to be my friend?"_

_"Do you want me to be your friend?"_

_"Damn straight!" The little girl exclaimed once more. She launched herself at Itachi and flung her arms around his waist, her head barely reaching his ribs. "This is so cool! You're my first friend!"_

_Itachi awkwardly patted the girl's forehead as she hugged him; he was rather unsure of what he was going to do. Why on earth had he approached this tiny creature? And why on earth was she hugging him? No, a better question: Why on earth was he letting her hug him?_

_He pondered for a bit. Perhaps he could use her to amuse him. It had been a while since he had laughed. Maybe slitting someone's throat would do him some good. He looked down at the head of brown hair he was patting. She looked very cute from the bushes and up close, he could see that she would grow up to be very pretty. He wondered... could she... be his? Not a lover, no, nothing like that. He may have murdered his entire family save his younger brother, but he still had some morals; he would not rape child. Perhaps... she could be his pet? He had been meaning to get a falcon or something that could harm others for him. A human could harm things for him, couldn't it?_

_He gave the girl an appraising glance once she untangled her arms from his waist. Perhaps he could.... Grow himself a companion? Good company was hard to come by... If he was to have a human then he had plant seeds in her brain and neatly cultivate them so that they grew the way that he wanted and he could... create himself a companion to keep him company and perhaps do his dirty work for him? Mm, it sounded like an experiment; he liked experiments. His mind was set; he had been wondering about getting a pet, and here was a human; it was like Kami was sending him signals._

_He wondered about her qualifications; not any random human would do for his pet._

_"You're a genin already?" he asked._

_"Damn straight!" She tapped her forehead-protector smartly. "Just got it today. Isn't it pretty?"_

_"Very."_

_"Hey, are you a shinobi too?"_

_He gave her an odd look that her seven-year-old mind couldn't decipher. "I used to be one."_

_"Used to? Why'd you stop? I want to be a shinobi forever!"_

_"Forever, eh?"_

_"Damn straight. I'm going to be a chuunin soon, and then a jounin and then an ANBU!" She gave him a funny look. "Why aren't you a shinobi now? Did they kick you out of your class 'cause you were stupid?"_

_Itachi's left eye twitched. _Stupid?_ "No... I think it was because I was too smart."_

_Jiya blinked up at him, green eyes wide with curiosity. "Too smart?"_

_"I graduated from to genin when I was seven. I was ANBU captain by the time I was thirteen."_

_The little girl stared up at him in disbelief, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. She reminded him of Kisame. "You're SUPER SMART then!"_

_"Nah, not really."_ If I was really smart, I would have killed everyone in the beginning._ "So tell me... how old are you?"_

_"Seven." A look of comprehension dawned on her face. "Hey!" she exclaimed again. She seemed to like to shout, as he believed all children liked to. He wondered if that was a bad thing. "We graduated at the same time! Do you know what that means?"_

_He looked at her curiously. "What?"_

_"Maybe I can be ANBU captain when I'm thirteen!"_

_Itachi felt his lips twitch into a smile. Such ambition could only be seen in children. Such dreams could only be seen in children and the delusional._

_"Maybe," he said. "So... do you have any other friends?"_

_She shook her head. "No, I already told you; you're my first friend." She smiled at him and yanked at the fabric of his large flowing cloak. It was dark black and had swirling flames rising from the hem. The flames seemed to dance in front of her eyes._

_"No friends at all?"_

_She frowned, pressing her hand to the fabric, and watched, realizing that, indeed, the flames did move. "Well, there's Matron."_

_"Matron?"_

_"The lady who takes care of the orphans where I live."_

_"You live at an orphanage?"_

_She continued to play with the flames on his cloak. "Yep."_

_"No parents?"_

_"Well, duh, butthead!" She gave him a weird look, "You don't seem very smart."_

_"Appearances can be deceiving."_

_"Yeah." She continued to pat the flames, laughing inwardly at the way they flared around her palms._

_"As a Leaf genin, have you had any missions?"_

_"Nope, I only graduated today."_

_"Your first mission as a shinobi, should you choose to accept it—"_

_"MISSION?" Jiya's green eyes widened and she stopped playing with his cloak. "Already? REALLY?"_

_Itachi's jaw twitched. Children were so excitable. Had he been like this? Surely not. "Yes, mission."_

_"Does anyone else come on the mission?"_

_"No, it's just going to be you and me."_

_"You and me? Really?" Jiya clapped her hands together and smiled, her eyes crinkling as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "That's so cool! We get to be partners!" Her voice quieted. "I never had partners in the academy."_

_"That's because you were so smart that everyone else was too stupid to realize how wonderful you really were."_

_Jiya tilted her head at him and gazed up at him in wonder. "I'm wonderful?" she asked, confused._

_"Hasn't anyone told you?"_

_"Nooo," whined the little girl, her eyes wide._

_"You are."_

_Again she clapped and raised herself up and down, smiling gleefully. "You're so cool, Itachi-kun!"_

_Itachi, for once, lost control of his face. That is to say, for a second he forgot how to control his face in an iron mask of contempt. For a second, his disbelief and wonder at the little girl's words were evident upon his face. Not about him being cool; he had known about that for years. But it was her last words, the way she said his name that really confused him. She had called him "Itachi-kun."_

Itachi-kun.

_How long had it been since someone had called him that? Much too long. Not even Kisame called him Itachi-kun and he was his closest... not friend exactly, but person he associated with. Which came to show just how many close associations he had with people. None. His... best friend was Kisame and he was merely an associate._

_What innocence this child held; it amazed him that she was so oblivious. She had no idea that she was talking to a "cold-blooded mass-murdering bastard" as some people liked to call him. He smiled inwardly._

_Then his eyes shone for a second; had she said her name was... Jiya? Oh why hadn't he noticed before? The child's innocence must have been playing on him. Her casual acceptance of all that was launched at her was as endearing as it was stupid._

_"What's the mission, Itachi-kun?" she asked, her eyes wide and hopeful. "What rank is it?"_

_He ignored her questions and pressed on with his own. "Your name is Jiya, right?"_

_"Damn straight!" She answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. She seemed to like that phrase. Itachi was just smirking with glee inside his wooden façade of indifference. Those stupid, stupid, stupid shinobi of this village, leaving someone as valuable as this out alone like this. And not only in a physical sense, but in emotional and mental too; the child's mind and emotions could be played upon so well if you knew how to pluck the strings and which melody to play. Who knew how many others were thinking about manipulating this child?_

_This child was just like his brother, no, she was just like Naruto. Both shunned for reasons they could not comprehend. This child's parents had to have been geniuses; her analytical mind and extremely high scores and her early graduation from school proved it. She was smart, she was malleable, she was... his to mould. He wondered if her genes had been altered; she did not, could not have a bloodline trait, could she? Of course not; if she did, she would be under careful guard and...._

_His thoughts led him to Naruto and the Kyuubi that resided within him. The idiot Hokage of the village made no move to protect him, made no move to do anything to shield him, to train him. Naruto could be taken under the influence of anyone with enough knowledge of the mind. He knew this, and it had come to his mind to take the young boy under his wing; he was the same age as this girl, wasn't he? But he had decided not to; the Kyuubi was an X factor that he wasn't willing to deal with. Who knew what kind of sound would emanate from the Kyuubi when he plucked its string?_

_He looked down at the girl and his lips upturned slowly; she would be his experiment. She would be his weapon, his caregiver; she would be... his. His to own, his to keep, his to take care of, his to train, his to educate as he saw fit, and his to mould into whatever he wanted. He would pull the strings and she would dance._

_But first... could she pass his test? Could she put all her trust in him in one go? Or would she fail and make him have to leave her body somewhere on a deserted road, eyes glazed over, neck slit open, intestines draped about her in a not quite so fashionable manner? Either way it would be fun. Oh, it would be fun._

_"It's an A-rank mission," he said, enjoying the look of shock that played across her soft features. It was immediately replaced with a look of happiness and then sheer determination. She scrunched up her face in a (dare he say it?) adorable manner and waited for him to continue._

_"We have an assassination to do. Do you accept this mission?" He gave her a look of mock severity, which she probably took as the real thing._

_She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Of course, Itachi-kun!" Again with the suffix "kun"... "Besides," she said, tilting her head in a way that was all her own, "don't I always have to accept?"_

_Itachi gave her an odd look, again unreadable to the young brown-haired girl. "Of course. I'm just giving you a choice though. This is going to be killing someone, not rescuing something. Killing."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can kill people," she said. "I'm not a baby; I'm a genin! And why are you giving me a mission? I thought you weren't a shinobi?" She blinked at him._

_Itachi smirked. The kid had spunk and she used her brain. That was nice. "I'm higher than a shinobi now. I can give missions to anyone I want."_

_"And you'll give one to me?"_

_"Of course... if you can handle it."_

_Jiya gave him an angry glance. "Why don't you think I can do it?"_

_"You have to kill someone you know. Someone close to you."_

_Again that look of determination spread across her features. "I can do anything. I can kill anybody for the shinobi life!"_

_"You have to kill Matron."_

_Jade green eyes looked up at him in shock. Oh, how easily her emotions played upon her face. It was like watching a canvas on which she painted her emotions. He would have to teach her how to stop that if she managed to kill her Matron._

_"Matron?" she asked, her little voice trembling. "Why Matron?" What could Matron have possibly done that had made her the target of an assassination mission? Oh Kami..._

_"You are not to question orders; didn't they teach you that in the academy?" He raised an eyebrow at her._

_She tilted her head back this time, in a defiant manner, unlike the previous times. "I have the right to know why she's the target."_

_Ah, so she was smart. "She did bad things."_

_"Oh..." Her voice trailed off and he wondered if she would back down. "Oh.... Okay." Her chin lifted up and she began trekking about the forest. "Let's get it on."_

_Itachi stared at Jiya's retreating back. Had she just said... "Let's get it on?" His knowledge of that phrase told him that it was closely related to sex.... In fact, he recalled saying that phrase to a female just a few days ago in a steamy room in a brothel not far away..._

_He coughed. Well, hacked, was more like it. He hacked and coughed and then laughed all at the same time. And then he choked because he realized that he wasn't breathing. Doubled over and clutching his stomach, he didn't notice Jiya running behind him until he felt her tiny fists pummelling his back, at which point he fell face first into the dirt, still convulsing with laughter._

_When he finally calmed down, he realized that Jiya was straddling him and slamming her fists into his back with an immense amount of strength for a seven-year-old female. She was saying something, screaming actually and it took a moment for him to realize just what she was saying._

_"Wake up, don't die! I don't want my best friend to die now! Itachi-kun wake up! Get up! Don't die! Please don't die!"_

_He blinked. Nearly every phrase was punctuated with a large sob and every word was emphasized with a smack on his back. He realized that she was crying... Crying for him._

_Eventually, her sobs quieted into a low whimper and she sat on his back, crying, not realizing that he was still breathing._

_"Can you get off me?" asked Itachi, feeling rather impatient and overwhelmed for some odd reason._

_"Itachi-kun!" She screamed so loud that he was sure that she had broken his ear drums. She rolled off of him and crouched down next to him, eyes wide and stared at him. "You're alive!"_

_He sat up and brushed the dirt off his front. "Of course."_

_Her eyes watered again and then she grabbed onto his leg. He was startled; what on earth was going on? He felt rather than heard her soft sobs as she wept onto his shin, or rather, onto his cloak which covered his shin._

_"Why are you crying?" There... straight, to the point, direct; everything a question should be._

_"Because I thought you died and left me all alone!" she said, continuing to weep into his cloak. The flames on his cloak swirled around her head in a frivolous manner._

_He bent over slightly and pulled her up to her feet as she still sobbed slightly. "I wouldn't do that."_

_She gave him a wide-eyed look of despair. "Do you promise?"_

_"Of course."_

_She held out her hand. "Pinkie swear!"_

_He locked pinkies with her. "I pinkie swear that I won't die and leave you all alone."_

_Her face brightened in seconds. "Yay!" she screamed, startling several birds out of the their nests. She wrapped her arms around his waist again and then pulled away, giving him a weird glance. "What were you doing?"_

_Itachi flushed slightly, very slightly. "I was laughing."_

_She looked at him confused. "Laughing? Why?"_

_"No reason. Just... don't say 'Let's get it on' near me again, okay?"_

_She smiled her innocent smile again. "Okay Itachi-kun."_

_He coughed and started to walk out of the forest. "Let's go kill the bad lady, okay?"_

_Jiya nodded and ran up beside him. She shocked him once more by locking her tiny hand onto his open hand. He looked down at her, surprised, but she just kept on walking. He shrugged inwardly and clasped his hand around hers and squeezed._

_She would pass the test; he was sure of it._

* * *

And pass it indeed she had. She had passed it flying colours. Especially red for all the blood that went sliding about when she had slit Matron's throat with a garrotte string. She had gotten a little carried away and had cut her entire head off while she was eating some porridge. Matron's head had fallen into the bowl in front of her while blood rose up like a geyser from her jugular and sprayed her face with warm blood. 

She had smiled, taken Itachi's hand and walked out of the village with him.

Jiya snapped out of her reverie. She held her hand in front of her and moved it around aimlessly. "My story is that I graduated from the academy. I trained for a while before I went home. I got home and saw Matron, headless, face first in a bowl.

"I did what any sane seven-year-old child would do. I ran. I ran and ran and ran until I ran into Itachi-kun. I left with him."

"That's it? You just left with him?" Tsunade was looking at her in disbelief; Jiya could tell.

"Yeah, I just left. He was there; he asked if I wanted to go. I said yes and followed."

"I see." Tsunade's reply was short and clipped.

"I was seven." Jiya continued to look away from the Hokage. "I was scared. I just saw my Matron dead, Kami-damn-it!" She turned to face the Hokage, her eyes blazing jade; enough emotion was in there to cause them to seem like they were swirling. "What would you have done?" She glared at the Hokage, angered at her for making it seem like she was some stupid naïve idiot.

"You left with a member of the Akatsuki."

"And just who knew about the Akatsuki? Damn it, in the academy we weren't given any bingo books to memorize, you know." She grabbed some ice chips and shoved them in her mouth before lying flat on her back.

Tsunade sighed. "I didn't mean to imply that you were stupid. I'm just wondering why you would do something like that; especially right after you left the academy. You should have known better."

"Should have, would have, could have, but didn't. And that's nobody's fault." She pressed her lips together and held her hand to her head. "Any more questions?"

"We need to go through your belongings."

"Sure." She turned her head to watch Tsunade get up and start to unpack her duffel bag. She chanced a glance at Kakashi and noticed that he was still seemingly engrossed in his manga. She decided that watching the Hokage would be a lot better to do.

The Hokage carefully took out item after item and placed them so that they covered the desk. First came three forehead-protectors; only one of them was a Leaf. The other two were Sand and Mist. Hmm... those would be trick to explain.

Then came her shirt... no, that wasn't her shirt. Those bastards! They had gone through her stuff already. She narrowed her eyes a little. Tsunade was holding a rather... sexy set of lingerie and was placing it on the table. Next came a matching set of bright red lingerie; a matching set which was very daring. She hoped that the pervert by her feet wasn't getting turned on. .

Tsunade pulled out two of black shirts and two pairs of black pants. So she liked black. Big deal.

One of Itachi's shirts, which was much too large for her, was pulled out as well. She kept it with her to remind herself that he was coming back. She also kept it because it smelled really good; just like Itachi's cologne.

Next came a bag that she knew was full of makeup and just happened to contain a bottle of Itachi's cologne. She smirked. That stuff smelled GOOD. The next things out of the bag were some personal items, like a towel, some combs, and a mirror. And some other miscellaneous stuff.

Then... her weapons. She realized that her weapons had been lying on the ground next to Kakashi. For at that moment, he reached down and picked up her weapons. Each one he looked over carefully before lying it out on the smooth mahogany of the desk beside her.

Jiya put more ice cubes into her mouth and waited for the questions to begin.

* * *

Meow... what do you think? I was going to make this longer... but I thought... let's prolong this and make it two chapters instead of one. There's going to be more flashbacks and things in the next chapter, explaining much about Itachi and Jiya and Kisame's relationship. Naruto and friends will also make an appearance! Aren't you all excited? 

I hope you all enjoyed it. Now review very, very long and complex reviews full of constructive criticism that will make me want to write more. Also send me millions of dollars in unmarked twnety dollar bills. Then buy me a new house.


End file.
